The present invention relates to a securing device for the outer end of the hair-spring of the balance wheel of a timepiece.
It is admitted that gluing the outer end of a hair-spring for a timepiece provides some advantages, especially in the rapidity of the operation of securing the hair-spring in mass production, in the absence of deformation of the hair-spring and in the risk of damage thereto.
However, gluing hair-springs also has some drawbacks, more particularly in repairing them, due to the fact that the people who do this work are not usually provided with the material or equipment needed for this operation.
The object of the present invention is to furnish means permitting the manufacturer to glue the hair-spring and, consequently, to take advantage of this method of securing, especially where mass production is concerned, but which also allows the hair-spring to be secured in another way, namely by means of a pin, thereby overcoming the drawback mentioned hereinabove concerning the repairing, the person doing the repair thus having at his disposal another securing means for the hair-spring.